Complacerla
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Una apuesta, ella que planeaba descansar luego de un largo viaje de negocios... ahora tenía que salvar su orgullo y demostrar que podía llevar bien un negocio y cuidar a una niña de tres años al mismo tiempo. Si su preciado maestro pudo y su dolor de cabeza (Soma) también podía... No sometería ninguna dificultad para ella, después de todo era la gran Erina-sama.


_Shokugeki no Soma © Yūto Tsukuda_ ( _#Respect)_

* * *

 **Complacerla**  
 **–Único.**

Terminó de limpiar la última mesa y pasó su brazo por su frente, estaba exhausta.

Sus vacaciones no estaban resultando como ella quería.

Después de tanto tiempo trabajando de cheff y dueña de uno de los más famosos restaurantes en París, tenía que pasar sus vacaciones en-

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su pantorrilla.

Miró hacia abajo y encontró a una pequeña de cabellos rojizos alborotados. Casi la olvidaba, otra vez.

El dueño del local donde se encontraba actualmente le había encargado cuidar a su hija. Prácticamente había dicho que alguien como ella no podría hacerse cargo de una infante por un día al mismo tiempo que de un restaurante de comida rápida.

 _Idiota._

Ella, por supuesto, estaba dispuesta a demostrarle lo contrario y hasta ahora todo había ido bien. La pequeña había comido tres veces al día y no había mucho qué hacer porque se entretenía mirándola cocinar. Además de que hace unos minutos su prima se había marchado, había ayudado echándole un ojo a la pequeña Yukihira.

Eso no era trampa, no si Souma no se enteraba.

Sonrió al mirar a la pequeña a los ojos, ella no tenía la culpa de tener un padre tan detestable.

— ¿Ya tienes sueño, Yumi-chan?

La menor negó frotando su pequeño puño contra su ojo, dejando escapar un gran bostezo.

En la poca experiencia que tenía con niños, sabía que estos tendían a fingir ser fuertes, pero no sabía cómo convencerla de llevarla a su cama sin que reprochara. Megumi le había contado que la pequeña era bastante engreída, obviamente el progenitor era el responsable de esto.

—Voy a ir a ver televisión, ¿me acompañas?—preguntó Erina agachándose, quedando de rodillas a la altura de quien la miraba ahora fijamente.

Sonrió ampliamente antes de asentir con emoción.

Ambas femeninas se dirigieron al segundo piso del restaurante, después de que la mayor había dejado todo en orden en el primer piso.

Ella se echó de largo en el sofá y la infante se dirigió a por el control remoto.

La pantalla se encendió y la pelirroja comenzó a pasar canales hasta encontrar uno con una película caricaturesca. Sonrió complacida de que estuvieran repitiendo esa película que tanto le gustaba, esa que fue a ver junto a su padre al cine.

—Yumi-chan, ven aquí, no es bueno estar tan cerca del televisor.

Se dirigió hacia la mayor y se echó como ella, no pasó mucho para que se quedara dormida. A pesar que estaban dando su película favorita, seguía siendo una niña que había agotado todas sus energías a lo largo del día. Así que apagó el televisor y la levantó entre sus brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación de la menor para dejarla recostada en su cama. Y estaba la mayor a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando sintió que la jalaban de la manga de su polo, no pudo resistirse a quedarse a su lado. Por lo que también se quedó dormida al lado de la pequeña.

Estaba sumida en un profundo sueño cuando sintió que la zarandeaban. Unas pequeñas manitos.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un gesto que no veía mucho en la menor salvo cuando-

—Tengo hambre.

Sintió palidecer con esas dos palabras, desde que Yumi había nacido había tenido ciertos problemas para la hora de comer. Porque las papillas especiales de Erina-sama no eran suficientes, se había vuelto personal el asunto desde ese entonces. Pero no era sólo eso… Sino que el plato preferido de esta niña engreída era nada más ni nada menos que-

—Está bien—aceptó incorporándose—, déjame lavar la cara y bajaremos a preparar algo…

La sonrisa que surcó su rostro sólo la hizo sonreír a ella. No era tan malo, después de todo, engreírla un poco. Por supuesto, horas después ya no opinaba lo mismo, al menos no del todo…

Sus ojos violáceos miraban atenta cada gesto que hacía la pelirroja al masticar, como sus mejillas se encontraban infladas al tener más de la comida necesaria dentro de su boca. Sin embargo, sabía que ello no evitaría que la pequeña diera su veredicto una vez terminara de masticar. Y aunque Yukihira menor tratase de engañarla para hacerla sentir mejor –que nunca había sido el caso- no podían engañarla las facciones de su rostro al intentar decirle una mentira.

—Le falta algo…

Eso la destrozó. Por "n" vez en la mañana.

La miró sin poder creerlo, había seguido la receta al pie de la letra, es más, la había repetido unas ocho veces aquella mañana. ¿Por qué le seguía faltando algo? Volteó su mirada a los ingredientes, y los _bowls_ con ciertos restos. Todo se veía como hacía siete intentos atrás, no había mucha diferencia en los pequeños restos que se pegaban a los envases de aluminio. Pero si era así, seguía entonces sin entender por qué no tenía el mismo resultado que él.

Ese pelirrojo que se había encargado de molestar cada segundo de su vida desde que le hizo probar un "simple" tazón de arroz. Vaya que ese plato le había traído problemas en bastantes ocasiones, demasiadas ocasiones. Y ahora la estaba torturando más que nunca.

Los grandes ojos de la niña de no más de tres años, miraban atentos a cada expresión que hacía la bella mujer a su lado. Veía como con su mano acariciaba lentamente su mentón y cerraba débilmente sus ojos muchas veces. Estaba vestida con unos sencillos shorts de jean y un polo rosado pastel, su figura era cubierta por un simple mandil blanco con un bolsillo en la parte delantera del mismo color de su polo. Su larga cabellera dorada había sido sujeta en un moño sin mucho esmero, su flequillo recogido con un prendedor de cabello a un lado de su cabeza. No había pensado mucho en cómo se vería cuando comenzase a cocinar, aunque –aclarando- no se viese mal después de todo.

La pequeña trataba de pensar en cómo hacer que aquella mujer dejara de verse tan triste, porque ella no sabía que la verdadera expresión del rostro de Erina era: la frustración. Para la infante, la mayor se veía triste, y ella se sentía culpable, pero no podía mentir, su madre siempre le dijo que debía ser la más sincera del mundo. Entonces la que terminaba estando "triste", era también la pelirroja que no sabía qué hacer con sus emociones. Pero entonces recordó algo que la reconfortaba, el aroma del platillo especial…

— ¿A qué hora llegará papá?

Bien, esa era una pregunta que compartía con la niña a su lado.

—Me gustaría saberlo—dijo suspirando cansada.

 _De seguro se encontró con Takumi y terminaron en un Shokugeki—_ pensó ahora acariciando sus sienes. Ya que esa idea era bastante tentadora para el pelirrojo, ella lo aseguraba. Pero como consecuencia de que él no había llegado hasta esa mañana, ella se tenía que hacer cargo de ciertos caprichos aunque no fuese responsabilidad de ella.

Siempre había sido así, ¿qué podía sorprenderla?, era algo que debía esperarse viniendo de Yukihira.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió como alguien jalaba de su mandil. Volteó su rostro mirando hacia abajo.

Esos ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando hacia arriba sin ningún ápice de nerviosismo. Esos ojos que había sentido que la retaban desde el momento en que chocaron, aunque no fuese algo que la sorprendiera. El padre de la niña y esta se parecían en muchos sentidos y meterse con ella parecía haber sido heredado… A pesar de que la infante no lo hiciera adrede, esto no había evitado que ella lo tomara a modo personal el hecho de que rechazara sus platillos a temprana a edad. ¿Quién se creía esa niña para rechazar a la GRAN Erina?

Y ahora estaba de niñera, debía hacer bien su trabajo…

— ¿Estás molesta… conmigo?—preguntó débilmente con ojos llorosos.

El corazón se le rompió al verla de esa manera.

—No, claro que no—dijo cargándola en sus brazos rápidamente—. Contigo no—dijo chocando su nariz con la de la niña de sus mismos ojos, lo que logró que esta riera.

— ¿Con papá?—dijo tocando su rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

 _Toda la vida—_ pensó algo fastidiada, preguntándose por "n" vez qué lo hacía demorarse tanto.

El pelirrojo nunca dejaba a la menor sola, la llevaba a todos lados con él y era en parte porque así recordaba su infancia. Con su padre. Por eso tal vez tenía el paladar tan acostumbrado a sus platillos.

No es que a ella le molestase ser niñera, había terminado de esta manera porque habían hecho aquella apuesta en el trabajo. Para su mala suerte estaba trabajando en el restaurante de él en esta época del año. Claro que ahora que lo pensaba, puede que esa apuesta halla estado diseñada desde el principio para el beneficio propio del dueño del restaurante.

—Sí—admitió, mirándola fijamente—, estoy molesta, vamos a castigarlo cuando vuelva—dijo inflando sus mejillas infantilmente—, ¿ya?

—Cas-igo…

—Cas-ti-go—corrigió dando un golpe leve con su dedo a la pequeña nariz respingada.

—Tigo… Cas… tigo…

—Castigo.

—Castigo… ¿Qué es?

—Cuando alguien es malo, tiene que tener un castigo—dijo asintiendo con su cabeza con cada palabra.

— ¡Castigo para papá!—dijo divertida volviendo a tocar con ambas manos el rostro de la mujer que aún la tenía entre sus brazos.

El sonido de la puerta de la cocina se hizo presente y pronto esta se abrió, dejando paso a una figura masculina. Sus cabellos rojizos tan desordenados como de costumbre, esa sonrisa contagiosa ladeada en el rostro y esos ojos topacios llenos de emoción. En eso no había ningún cambio con lo que antes se podía observar. Aunque lo que sí, es que ahora era más alto, no podía decir que musculoso, sólo que sus músculos estaban marcados. Vestía una camisa azul noche, abierta, dejando ver su polo blanco debajo, sus pantalones negros algo gastados y unas zapatillas del mismo color y trato.

— ¿Castigo por qué?—preguntó dejando las llaves a un lado de la puerta, en una pequeña repisa.

— ¡Papá!—dijo la niña antes de salir corriendo en busca de los brazos de su padre.

El hombre la levantó fácilmente y la sostuvo sobre él, sólo para arrancarle unas cuantas risas.

— ¿Por qué papá debe ser castigado Yumi-chan?—preguntó infantilmente haciendo un puchero.

—Porque no vino en toda la noche _otou-san._

El pelirrojo miró a su esposa con las manos en la cintura y luego lo que había detrás de ella. Sonrió con malicia al entender de qué trataba todo esto. Lógicamente no era el hecho de no haber pasado con ella la noche, cuando se trataba de Erina… Era evidente la respuesta.

—Así que… ¿intentando hacer mi especialidad _Erina-sama_?

Ella se encogió en su lugar al sentirse descubierta, pero eso no significaba que dejaría que aplastara –lo que le quedaba de- su orgullo.

— ¿Por qué me empeñaría en hacer algo tan sencillo como un tazón de arroz?—preguntó retadoramente cruzándose de brazos—. No me haga reír, Yukihira-san.

—Oh. Lo siento, lo siento—dijo agitando al aire con la mano que no tenía cargada a su hija—. No me acordaba que _Erina-sama_ no se interesa por platos sencillos—agregó sarcástico—. Lo importante es que a Yumi-chan le guste… ¿Te gusta lo que papá cocina, Yumi-chan?

Su hija asintió con una sonrisa, le gustaba bastante lo que cocinaba su papá. Aunque-

—Pero mamá también cocina delicioso, ¿no?—intervino la castaña tomando las pequeñas manitas de la niña, quien también asintió sonriéndole a su madre.

Pobre niña que no se acordaba nunca de las consecuencias que traía darle la razón a ambos cheffs.

—No, no, tienes que ser sincera con tu madre y decirle que yo cocino mejor—dijo girando en su lugar el hombre de la casa, dándole la espalda a quien había estado cocinando toda la mañana.

La niña lo miró confundida.

—No, ella no dice mentiras.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

Esto sólo se podía arreglar de una forma:

—Shokugeki.

Todo lo que hacían, tan sólo para complacerla.

* * *

 _Toda crítica o comentario es bien recibida (:_

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan._

* * *

 **N/a:** Acabo de llegar del trabajo, estoy exhausta, trabajar en un restaurante cansa bastante. Y eso que el trabajo de este par debe ser el doble de duro que el mío. Cualquier horror ortográfico, si es que hubiese, lo estaré corrigiendo dentro de unas horas, antes de clases. El fic está desde... desde que comencé a ver Food Wars, en serio, pero recién hoy me animé a terminarlo. Lo he sacado del baúl de: Ships que me fascinan pero sólo les haré one-shots. Love you guys~ Oyasumi!


End file.
